towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Master Dominic
Herzlich Willkommen Herzlich willkommen im ToWFF. Wirst du hier aktiv werden? Ich habe gesehen, dass du einen Artikel erstellt hast. Aber momentan ist er noch zu kurz. Am besten ließt du dir mal die Leitlinien durch, um dich hier zurecht zu finden. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:46, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen! Aber ich muss Bima recht geben, ließ dir erst die Regeln durch, irgendwann klappt's schon! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:02, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab da noch eine Frage: Wie erstell ich diese Tabellen um die Charakter Beschreibung zumachen? Du findest sie hier. Befolge dort einfach die Anweisungen. Un auch ein herzliches Willkommen von mir. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:53, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ein Tipp: Wenn du auf deiner Diskussionsseite schreibst, dann bitte immer mit vier Tilden (~) signieren. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:51, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Master Dominic 19:42, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ach kein Problem Master Dominic 19:42, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Berichtigung Danke für die kleinen Berichtigungen auf der Seite "Karzahni (Zeit-Geschichte)". [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:40, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich nehme an, der Kommentar über der Überschrift "Berichtigung" soll auf meinen Beitrag gemeint sein. Na ja, aber noch etwas: und sind dasselbe, dies musst du also nicht unbedingt berichtigen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 19:53, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Master Dominic 20:01, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC)Oh da hab ich wohl was verwechselt... Naja danke für die TippsMaster Dominic 20:01, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bitte, wenn du signierst, dann NICHT!!! so: ~~~~Hallo!~~~~ sondern so:Hallo! ~~~~ Dönke link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 13:37, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Öh, OK dankeMaster Dominic 13:50, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Meine Geschichte Hör auf Inhalt aus MEINER GESCHICHTE in deine hineinzuinterpretieren! Mach die Sache mit Krista Magna/Onu Magna und alles, was dazu gehört, SOFORT weg, hast du verastanden? Derweilen habe ich mir überlegt, dass du KEINE Namen mehr aus meiner Geschichte benutzen darfst! Du kannst dir doch etwas eigenes ausdenken, warum unbedingt musst du meine "Erfindungen" nehmen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:12, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) 'tschuldige, dass ich vltt etwas heftig klang, du bist ja neu, Fehler passieren. Jedenfalls bin ich dir nicht mehr so böse. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 19:19, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nein. Es tut MIR leid. Ich hab falsch verstanden, was Norik sagte... Sorry... Master Dominic 19:35, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wie kann ich vom Hero Creator Bilder Kopieren??? Master Dominic 21:14, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) #Du gehst auf den Hero Creator. #Du machst ein Bildschirmfoto (Mit der Taste Druck S-Abf oben an der Tastatur) #Du fügst das Foto mit der Einfügen-Option bei Paint ein #Du schneidest alles außen um das Bild, das du haben willst, weg (Geht mit jedem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm) #Fertig [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 16:20, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich versuch es die ganze Zeit. Ich drück die Druck S-Abf taste aber es funktioniert nicht... :( Sorry funktioniert doch! DANKE! Master Dominic 17:16, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Der Anfang vom Ende... Nur mal so die Frage, ob du meine Geschichte weiterhin verfolgt hast? :-) Ich frage nur! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:53, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) naja. ich hab zwar kaum zeit, aber ich lese sie seeeeeehr gerne The Twilight of The Heroes 13:55, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke! Das mit den Zeitproblemen geht natürlich in Ordnung, aber wann erscheint endlich The Beta team? :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:01, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich versuche dieses we fertig zuwerden, hoffen mal das es klappt. The Twilight of The Heroes 14:02, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:09, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Links Könntest du bitte auf den Seiten Seth Reid (The Beta Team), Stephanie Miles (The Beta Team), Jimmy Rider (The Beta Team), John Smith (The Beta Team) und bei deinen zwei Geschichten ein paar Links (Name zu anderen Seiten schreiben? Sonst sind diese "Sackgassen" und dies wollen wir am besten vermeiden. Und: Deine Seite "Charaktere aus The Beta Team" weist ja auf andere Seiten hin. Aber keine Seite gibt einen Link zu deinen zwei Geschichten. Könntest du dies noch regeln? :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:08, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) So ist prima! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:50, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) E'''ine große Bitte;-) ''W'ie ich gelesen habe, hast du Stormer 2.0 und das Furno Bike. Würdest du für mich mal testen ob Stormer 2.0 auf dem Furno Bike sitzen kann? Und wenn ja mir das Bild zukommen lassen? Ich wäre dir dafür sehr dankbar;-) F'''all du Cover benötigst biete ich dir gerne Hilfe an. Und wenn du genug zeit hast kann ich dir auch das ein oder andere erstellen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:58, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, das Furnobike ist nichtmehr zusammen gebaut. Die Anleitung find ich auch nicht mehr :( Eine Frage, wie findest du meine Story, Mission: Von Nebula? I'''ch lese mir sie mal durch;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 19:22, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Noch eine Bitte Hör bitte auf, ständig neue Kategorien zu eröffnen. Bitte belass es bei den Kategorien "Charakter" und "Master Dominic"! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:53, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC)